This invention relates to a hydraulic turbine which utilizes hydraulic power as a driving power source.
Conventionally, a hydraulic turbine which utilizes running water or falling water as a driving power source is well known.
Since this kind of conventional hydraulic turbine only utilizes hydraulic pressure, it has an advantage in that the natural power can be effectively utilized and that its construction is simple. However, it has a disadvantage in that a sufficient power cannot be obtained.